


Aftermath of the Muppets

by Sunni_Side



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Everyone hates floyd, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jk but I was high on caffeine when I started writing this, M/M, Muppets (Muppets), Other, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, References to Depression, Some Humor, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, Unhealthy Relationships, even animal, floyd is a crackhead, he's a dickhead, jk but he sucks in this book, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunni_Side/pseuds/Sunni_Side
Summary: Taken from my Wattpad (NOTE: THE CURRENT CHAPTERS SRE FROM 2018 SO IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE SHIT, BUT THE LEW AND LIPS CHAPTER WERE MADE NOT TO LONG AGO. I can't believe I even started continuing to write this lmao.This is one of my biggest crack fics I have written)Rowlf's an alcoholicFozzie has depressionGonzo is in the hospital with a broken legScooter developed AnxietySwedish chef has a eating disorderLew is brokenThe electric mayhem are arguingSam is not sure what his purpose is anymoreBunsen and Beaker are about to get married but beaker is having second thoughtsMiss piggy is an adult film actressand Kermit doesn't seem like himself anymoreIt's up to the offed muppets from Jim Henson hour to help these tortured lives get back together
Relationships: Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard/Crazy Harry, Clifford/Lips, Dr. Teeth/Zoot, Flash/Beard, Fozzie Bear/Gonzo the Great, Fozzie Bear/Rowlf The Dog, Janice/Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand/Crazy Harry, Rowlf the Dog/Sam the Eagle, Swedish Chef/Lew Zealand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. my shit ships

**Author's Note:**

> In this book there will be quite a few odd pairings, but hey, it's fanfiction

Original story from [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/159476343/write/621892631)

* * *

Lew Zealand and Swedish Chef

Crazy Harry and Lew (Former)

Crazy Harry and Beauregard

Clifford and Lips

Floyd and Janice

Rowlf and Fozzie (Neutral)

Rowlf and Sam

Bunsen and Beaker (even tho beaker has cold feet, They do end up together)

Gonzo and Camila 

Dr. Teeth and Zoot

Digit and Zondra

Bobo and Deadly

Flash and Beard


	2. Meet The Offed Muppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes!

Clifford, Digit, Beard, Flash and Zondra.

The ones the writer has chosen to fix The Muppets problems.

 _ **"I don't know if this is the best selection..."**_ The writer asks herself, Jim Henson facepalms and leaves.

 _ **"This is definitely a very bad selection... But the book must continue!"**_ The writer tells herself smiling and gets to writing this horrible idea of a book.

"...You think we're screwed?" Clifford whispers

"yep" Zondra brushed a bit of hair out of her face.


	3. Talking to Rowlf

The small group of Muppets headed to where they believed the Brown dog was, opening the door to the bar known as 'Rowlf's tavern' they all right away see him behind the counter, handing out drinks and looking more scruffy then usual. Yep, it's Rowlf.

They all walked up to the counter and called the dog over.

"Oh, uhh, hey" Rowlf looked carefully at each of them "Whatcha guys ordering?"

 _"Oh, we're not here to drink, were here to talk to you"_ Zondra said looking at the doggo _"Buuut maybe ONE drink couldn't hurt"_ she smiled putting away her nail file _"Ahem..."_ Flash cleared his throat looking at Zondra _"I was joking"_ She crossed her arms.

 _"You guys... came to talk to me?... Why though? You got questions?"_ Rowlf looked a little shocked bringing his arm off the counter _"Actually, we have like two or three questions to ask"_ Clifford says taking off his sunglasses _"Well... Uhh"_ Rowlf looked to the side to make sure there was no one else to serve _"Sure, I guess, ask away"_ he said looking back at the group of Muppets

**_Skip_ **

Rowlf stood there silently unsure how to reply to the last question, Would he ever be able to stop drinking? He looked really unsure as he tapped the shot glass in front of him _"Rowlf?"_ Beard waved a hand in front of Rowlf's face snapping out of his thoughts _"Uhhh...I don't know how to answer that really..."_

 _"Would you like to see your friends again?"_ Clifford asked, Rowlf nodded looking down at his glass _"I really do... it's just that... drinking is an addiction now... i'm not sure th-"_

 _"We'll help you"_ Digit cut off the dog's sentence _"Really?"_ Rowlf looked up _"Yeah man"_ Clifford smiled _"An addiction IS hard to get over, but it is possible"_ Cliff continued smiling _"With some help and support, you'll be alright"_ Flash added.

_"... Well... I Guess it's worth a shot"_ The dog smiled putting the shot glass aside.


	4. Helping Fozzie

Next stop is to go to the hospital where this small group of Muppets will find two more members of the gang.

Walking up to the counter Clifford asked the lady if they could see two certain Muppets, they were asked to sit down while she gose talk to them.

_****half an hour later**** _

The nurse came back and said only two people can see them

 _"Welp, I guess I'll go talk to Fozzie"_ Rowlf volunteered standing up from his seat

 _"I'll go talk to Gonzo"_ Clifford said as him and Rowlf followed a nurse to Fozzie and Gonzo's rooms were. Rowlf was guided to Fozzie's room and the nurse told him to be careful about what he says.

Gently opening the door to the room Rowlf peeked in, to be greeted with a depressed looking bear laying down in the hospital bed. _"Uhh, Fozzie?"_ Rowlf quietly greeted closing the door behind him _"Huh? oh.... Hey Rowlf"_ Fozzie sighed lazily waving at the doggo. Wow, he really does look depressed, Messy fur, puffy eyes that look like he's been crying for hours, a few bandages wrapped around his arms.... Jesus Christ.

Rowlf pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down _"I've hit rock bottom... have I?"_

_"What? No, don't say that Fozzie..."_

_"It's true Rowlf... and I think you know it..."_

_"Fozzie..."_

_"Let's just face the_ _truth... i'm depressed Rowlf..."_

Rowlf held Fozzie's hand, a little bit scared at what he was hearing, but he wasn't going to give up on Fozzie, they've been friends ever since the muppet show and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to his best friend. _"Fozzie... I know your depressed... but we can get through it, if you keep on fighting i'm sure things will get better eventually..."_

_"..."_

_"Trust me... i'm not giving up on you because I know you'll get passed this"_

_"W-wow... uhh... Jeez Rowlf... I didn't think anyone cared about me anymore.... thank you..."_

Fozzie sniffed sitting up and hugging Rowlf

_"I'll... i'll think about it"_

_"Alright"_


	5. Speaking to Gonzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, very original I know

The nurse lead Clifford to another room, opening the door for him, Clifford was greeted with an upset looking Gonzo.

 _"Heyo bud"_ Clifford said with his hands in his pockets

_"Hm? oh, hey- Clifford is it?"_

_"You got it"_

Clifford smiled pulling out a chair and lifting up his sunglasses. _"Is there something I can help you with?"_

_"Uh, not really, i'm just here trying to get the old band back together, it's pretty quiet around the boarding house these days"_

_"Oh, well, im not in the best of shapes right now, as you can see"_ Gonzo said looking at his cast

_"But you're still 'Gonzo the great' if i'm not mistaken?"_

_"Eh, take out the 'Great' and put 'most boring Muppet you'll ever come across'..."_

_"Aw, c'mon Gonzo-"_

_"No, forget it, i'm just not myself anymore"_ He sighed looking at his chicken wife, Camila

 _"... Just give it some thought, okay bud?"_ Clifford said standing up putting his hands back in his pockets _"...Sure"_ Gonzo softly smiles as the pink Muppet left.

Clifford walked back to the waiting room to his group of friends, Beard saw Clifford and stood up _"Well?"_ He asked hoping to get good news. Cliff just shrugged his shoulders _"I don't think Gonzo will be leaving anytime soon"_ He looked at the group of Muppets _"Rowlf's still talking to the bear?"_

 _"Yeah"_ Digit sighed looking at his watch

_"Well, I guess they're having a-"_

_"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

They all turned around to see Gonzo speeding down the hallway on a wheelchair with Camila on his lap _"GONZO THE GREAT ACCEPTS THIS ONE HELL OF AN OFFER!"_ he yelled smiling, a few Doctors and nurses chased after him telling him to slow down, but the blue Muppet being himself ignores them and he comes to a screeching halt right in front of the group, smiling.

A few moments pass and Rowlf comes over with his arm around Fozzie who was holding a pill bottle, both nodding as a nurse read off a clip board. 

_"Looks like we have a few more to go"_ Zondra smiled as Fozzie chuckled squeezing Rowlf's hand "Well? shall we?" Digit sopke as they all nodded and left the hospital.


	6. Scooter is an emo with anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRACK
> 
> well, the whole story is crack, but y'know

Next stop, Scooter's house.

When they arrived they all heard My Chemical Romance blasting from inside the house

"What the hell-" Flash said while they walked up the porch stairs

"Who's knocking?..." Zondra asked as they all looked at Beard "What? why me?"

"Cause, you barely spoke in the last chapters" Digit said crossing his arms while stepping aside

"Ok..." Beard walked up to the door and knocked

no answer

He knocked louder, this time they heard someone turning the volume down and heard several locks unlocking then the door opened, peeking his head out Scooter looked a bit paranoid

"Y-yes?..."

"UhhhhhhHHH" Beard stood still unsure about what to say, he stepped behind Flash

"Hey, anxiety kid, c'mon, we're bringing you back to the boarding house" Flash said

"W-What?... no... leave me alone"

Scooter was about to close the door but Zondra stopped it with her foot "C'mon Hot Topic, you're not saying no" She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder "NoNoNooo! Put me down! You're getting your makeup on my MCR shirt!"

"Shut up Spensers" She sighed 

The rest just awkwardly watched the scene, all unsure about what to say. When Zondra noticed none of them moved she turned around "Well? are we gonna find the rest or not?" She simply said ignoring Scooter's demands. They all hesitantly followed, walking off to find the rest.


	7. GOD DAMMIT SWEDISH CHEF

They all knew where to stop next, that boring high school that has no name. Walking up to the school grounds, it just looks sad, kids wearing grey school uniforms, no one smiling, holy hell this place almost looks as boring as the hospital. 

Zondra, Beard and Flash decide to go in and find Swedish Chef while the others wait by the car, the cafeteria looked at least a bit more lively, a bit of color and a few plants, it doesn't look that bad. Hearing a few noises from the kitchen, the three Muppets decide to just walk right in. The three quickly encounter a familiar face, but his skin seemed to have a light grey tone to it. The chef seemed to not notice the trio walk in as he continued to cut up a few vegetables and toss a few pots and pans over his shoulder.

 _"Uhh, Swedish Chef?"_ Beard finally spoke up after almost getting hit by a few knives

Swedish chef turned around and waved _"You ok?"_ Flash asked as Chef just shrugged his shoulders and turned around to continue cutting up veggies. _"Hey uh, Chef?"_ Flash tapped his shoulder, Chef sighed and put down his knife and looked up at Flash showing him he was listening _"Would you ever come back to the boarding house? we miss ya' you know"_ Swedish Chef just said something they couldn't understand while shaking his head

 _"Is.... is that a no?"_ Beard asked as Chef sadly nodded.

The trio exchanged glances, all looking a little upset

 _"Ok, we'll leave you be"_ Zondra sadly smiled as they all turned around to leave.

As they were about to leave Flash felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and the chef handed him a note that read

_'Maybe'_


	8. Lew 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Decided to rewrite this chapter lol (I finished this on Aug 12 2020 and note the few chapters before Lips, they're at least two years old)  
> when I first wrote it I had NO clue what I was gon do with this but now I KINDA do lmao also if you noticed I changed the ship list a bit because I started REALLY shipping Swedish Fish and I really wanted a reason to put Lew back in this story and plus I have a new little story for the Lew and Harry SOOO  
> A/N I kinda don't know what a psych ward room looks like, but I HAVE spent a few days in a stabilization unit, looking at images I'm assuming it's basically kinda the same thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Omg also I found a great Swedish Chef translator xD so I'll be using that for Chef's dialogue for now hghfhhjfh if you're confused as to what he's saying feel free to ask lol

Walking out of the school, the gang awkwardly stood in silence... Ok now what?...  
 _"Uhh... Who next?"_ Rowlf scratched his head looking at the others _"I heard Lew is currently at a uh..._ _Psyc_ _ward... Just a few blocks from here"_ Digit said and everyone turned to him _"uh... What?"_ Flash had a shocked expression

 _"What happened??"_ Scooter hesitantly asked, obviously very scared for his old friend  
 _"Well... I heard something happened with Harry-... Really messed up the poor guy"_ Clifford sighed _"Well then probably a few of us should go... We don't want to scare the poor guy"_ Zondra said, a few nodding in agreement

The chef just so happened to be taking out the trash, they were going to Lew next?

Chef looked up at the gang... " _Lew?..."_ A quiet mumble escaped his lips. He looked down at his hands... Lew... He always missed the fun times he had with him... All the fish dishes he'd make _just_ for him... Chef never thought much of it, just always wanted to see him happy. But by the time it hit the chef he _loved_ him... It was to late. That crazy explosive "expert" had swept him off his feet.

He seemed happy... And that was all the chef wanted, to see the smile he loved so much. Then he took a picture out of his pocket, slowly unfolding it.  
It was from a time Lew tried to cook something for Chef's birthday... It wasn't that good, but Chef knew he made it from heart.

He put it back in his pocket and clenched his fist. _Something happened with Harry?_ That crazy asshole did something to Lew that messed him up _so badly_ he's in a psych ward?? Was that where his cards were going? That pissed Chef off, Lew deserves better.  
 _"Hey! Cook! Get_ _yer_ _ass back in here! It's lunch!"_ A voice called from the back door.

 _"Nu! I_ _quøit_ _! I'm_ _cumeeng_ _Lew!_ _Førk_ _yøu_ _!"_ Swedish Chef flipped off the staff and ran to the new gang _"Oh hey! You tagging along?"_ Clifford smiled patting him on the back and he nodded _"Coolio"_ Beard gave a thumbs up.

All got in the van and off to the psych Ward.

 _"Okay... So only a few of us should go in... I heard Lew's going through a lot"_ Zondra looked at the back from the passenger seat and Chef held up his hand   
_"I_ _vill_ _gu_ _. Lew is_ _impurtuønt_ _tu_ _me"_

 _"Alright then, let's go"_ Clifford said as he unbuckled and got out of the van and so did Chef. The two walked up to the counter, both a little uneasy from the atmosphere but they weren't gonna let that stop him.

 _"And what are you two gentlemen doing here today?"_ The lady at the counter asked looking up from her computer

 _"We're here, to uh, visit Lew Zealand?"_ Clifford replied

_"Yes, Mr Zealand. Are you two friends of his?"_

_"_ _Well-_ _Me and him weren't really_ _close-_ _But my friend is"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry Mr?"_

_"Clifford"_

_" Mr. Clifford but if you aren't close friends or family, that might be too much for Mr. Zealand. So you'll probably have to wait in the lobby or sit outside the room while Mr?"_

_"_ _Svedeesh_ _Cheff_ _"_

 _"Oh! Mr. Swedish Chef! Yes, yes. We've been receiving your cards and care packages! They always seem to make him smile. Very well, have a seat and one of our nurses will escort you to Mr. Zealand's room shortly. "_ She said with a smile turning back to the computer.

***Time skip***

The two have been sitting there for a while, and they were the only ones in the lobby. But not long after a ding was heard and a nurse called out Chef's name. They got up and followed the nurse

Down the hall

Into the elevator

Up a few floors

Down a few floors

More turns

Then eventually _"Here we are gents, now, Clifford you must stay out here as to not trigger a panic attack, okay?"_

 _"Yeah that's fine"_ Clifford nodded and took a seat on the comfy chair.

The nurse slowly opened the door to the room and stepped inside, _"Mr Zealand? You have a guest. It's the Chef that sends you stuff"_ they then heard the water faucet turn off in the washroom and the familiar, but shaky, voice called from the closed door "O-okay! I'll, uh... I'll be out soon"  
 _"Okay, you can just have a seat right there"_ She pointed to the bean bag chair _"oh! And uh,_ _ **please**_ _don't mention anything regarding; fire, explosives and or something that starts with H-A-R-R-Y unless HE brings it up and_ _ **wants**_ _to talk about it, m'kay?"_ She asked and Chef nodded

 _"Okay, I'll come kick you out in half hour"_ Then the door closed

// **NOTE!:** ** _I_** ** _headcanon_** ** _Lew can clearly understand and know what Chef is saying (yes I know everyone else can, but I'm saying Lew can hear him like he's not talking in his mock swedish lol) so I'll not be using the translator for this part_**

Swedish Chef patiently in the bean bag looking around the room, it was fairly big, two beds (that wasn't occupied at the moment) a few paintings, two bookshelves on either side of the room, Chef looked around Lew's side, seeing a few books, a mini mp3 player and he even saw all the cards he had sent up on the bookshelf along with the few things he sent with the care packages (obviously not everything because some was food) and... Even a picture of them together, before the gang broke up (again)

 _"Ah, gee. I'm really glad you came, I really needed a friend..."_ Lew's voice came from the bathroom, the door opened and out came Lew. On crutches...

_His right leg was gone..._

Chef stared without saying anything for maybe a bit to long and Lew nodded _"Yeah... It's why I broke up with... Him"_ Lew shrugged then made his way to the bed, sitting down and put his crutches aside and looked up at Chef with a small smile _"So uhm. What brings you here bud?"_

_"Lew... You see, you remember Clifford? Flash? And those few others?"_

He nodded

_"Well, they're trying to get us back together... The, the muppets, I mean. And well... I'm here to ask if you'll join us again?"_

_"..."_

_"Lew?..."_

_"I-... I don't know... W-what if... H-he does something wor-"_ Oh no, oh no, oh no. Chef shook his head sitting beside him and pulling him into a hug _"He's not.... He won't hurt you... We're not even sure if he can join us again... It's okay Lew..."_ Chef said in a calming voice, gently rubbing his back. Holy shit... Harry _really_ messed him up that badly? Well he shouldn't be surprised... Lew's missing a god damn leg!

_"If he comes near you... Don't worry... I'll be right by your side"_

Lew looked up, a few years in his eyes. Chef caressed his cheek using his thumb to wipe a falling tear _"It's okay... Don't think about him... Think about..."_

He hesitated

 _"Us?..."_ He suggested and Lew nodded, his small smile returning _"I-... I can do that..."_

_"Well... Will you come back?... For me?"_

_"I... I want to... But-"_

_"I promise I'll be right with you... You don't know how much I missed you when we had our last goodbyes... Lew, I want to make up for the time I missed your smiling face..."_

_"Chef?..."_

_"I missed you, Lew..."_ This time it was Chef's turn to cry, pulling the smaller man into a hug "I was so angry with myself that I lost you... It hurt me even more that I just left you without saying anything... I wanted you to be happy..."

 _"C-Chef..."_ Lew's voiced cracked as tears began filling his eyes again, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and burying his face into Chef's neck sobbing _"Chef... I'm sorry I hurt you-... I love you... I-I"_ Lew sobbed

The two stayed there, sobbing in each other's arms, before Chef pulled away sniffling, softly caressing Lew's cheek "I always loved you"   
Lew smiled, then quickly gave Chef a kiss. The other stayed still, a little shocked but quickly returned it, wrapping his arms around Lew's waist

 _"Guess that's for all the time I missed with you"_ Lew laughed

 _"Well when you come over, you can make up even more time"_ Chef chuckled, booping Lew's red nose.

The shorter man rolled of his lap, looking up at him with that smile Chef _loved_

_"So you'll come back?"_

_"Yeah... I only got a week left here anyway, so... Would it be ok if I live with you?... I kinda don't wanna go back to my grandparents"_

_"Of course"_

The door opened and the nurse told Chef time was up. The two exchanged goodbyes I love you's. Chef told him he will pick him up when his time here is over.

_"You still uh, have the same number right?"_

_"Mhmm"_

_"Ok... I'll look forward to seeing you when I leave this place"_

Chef smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and left the room  
  
  


 _"So uh... How do we get out?"_ Clifford asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ur wondering why Lew lost a leg
> 
> Harry's love for explosives might have cost him a boyfriend and a leg


	9. Electric mayhem drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u can tell the next few chapters are gonna be old lmao

"Should we go see the mayhem band now?" Beard asked "Or go see Sam?"

"Eh, either way works for me" Rowlf shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the others "What're you guys thinking?"

"Mayhem band?" Clifford said

"Eh, sure" Zondra said putting her nail file back in her pocket 

"Let's go then" Flash smiled as they started walking to the community center they were pretty sure the band now worked at.... or was it a retirement home they work at?

oh, yep, it's a community center.

The group oh muppets make their way inside and were right away greeted with a few kids running around

"I-I uh... I'm um... gonna go wait in the van...." Scooter the emo sh- i mean puppet says

"Yeah, i'll come with you" Fozzie says and they both walk outside.

"Uhh....Cliff?... What gives you any idea that they would be working here?" Zondra said taking a piece of gum off her boot

"Lips probably" Digit said 

"Eh, pretty much, even tho we barely talk anymore, he still updates his twitter page"

"....you stalk Lips' twitter?" Beard was just confused 

"Well, when you put it that way, basically" Clifford shrugged his shoulders looking down at his phone

"Hey can I help you?" A random dude with a weird lookin' sweater on came up to them

"Uhhh, yeah, do you know a group of Muppets that go by the names of Dr. Teeth, Janice, Zoot, Lips, Floyd and Animal?..." Digit asked the dood "That's all of them, right?"

"Oh! Yeah! They're somewhere around here, they all seemed to be good friends not to long ago, but they seem to dislike each other.... do you guys know what happened?"

"No, but that's why we're here"

They all decided to divide into small groups while they search the pretty big community center

Digit and Zondra 

Beard and Flash

Camilla and Gonzo ((who's still in a wheelchair))

Cliff and Rowlf


	10. Zoot

Beard asks a few people where he and Flash could find a certain blue haired Muppet around and they all said in the gym area, so that's where they went. 

Entering the highly populated area that was mostly kids they could see the blue Muppet coaching a game of dogeball from the middle of the gym.

"..." Beard looked up at Flash looking like he wanted an answer to how in Sam hell are they going to get to him

_"...Should we wait for his game to be finished?"_

_"That would probably take to long..."_

_"You're right"_

_"... Should we- hOLY HELL FLASH LOOK OUT-"_

Before Flash could turn around to see what Beard was pointing at he was pushed out of the way of a flying dogeball that nailed Beard right in the face

"?!" Flash got done on one knee leaning over him _"...Beard? You okay?"_

_"This.... this is the end of me..."_

_"C'mon dude..."_

_"I don't think I'll last much longer dude..."_

_"Beard, get up,_ ,now you're just being dramatic"

_"If this really is the end... Flash... I just wanted you to know that... I love you..."_

_"Beard-"_ At this point Flash had no idea if Beard was actually telling him he loved him or if the dogeball just hit him REALLY hard

 _"Hey! Is- Is he uh, ok?"_ Flash turned around to see Zoot jogging towards them. Flash just shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at Beard 

_"You want me to get him an ice pack?"_

_"Sure"_

Zoot nodded and went to go get an ice pack for him

 _"Hnng-"_ Beard put a hand on his forehead _"ow... owww..."_

 _"You okay bud?"_ Flash carefully helped Beard sit up _"That dogeball nailed ya' good..."_

_"Yeah... It did... my head is pounding..."_

_"You'll be ok"_ Flash rubbed his back

Zoot came back with a few ice cubes wrapped in a cloth and kneeld down handing it to Beard

"What are you two doing here anyway?...." Zoot asked

The two awkwardly look at eachother

" _I just got hit in the face with a damn dogeball... you tell him"_ Beard whispered 

_"Fine..."_ Flash sighs and looks to Zoot thinking about how he's gonna word his sentence


	11. Quick chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //This is honestly just an excuse until I get the next chapter, plus I really wanted to write this Flash x Beard thingy, Lol

After Flash finished explaining to Zoot about getting the old gang back together Zoot told them there was no way he was going to perform with the Electric Mayhem ever again... Okay that's a problem, but they told them the small list of other Muppets here that were talking to the others

"Would you at least talk to them while we're there?" Beard asked

"Eh, maybe, but there's NO way you'll get me to talk to that ass hat Floyd"

Beard and Flash just sort of awkwardly glanced at each other

"Uhh, sure" Flash scratched the back of his neck

Zoot nooded "you can come get me when I'm on break"

The two left and decided to sit outside on a bench while they wait for the others, they see Fozzie and Scooter talking to each other in the parking lot who looked over and waved at the two.

"Hey uhh... Beard?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... I'm not sure if you knew, but... In the gym... When the ball hit ya' you said, uh, that you" Flash cleared his throat "That you loved me- I mean, you did say some other weird stuff-..."

"Oh- I did?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

The two sat in silence for a bit, just, awkwardly sitting there

"Well, uh, I didn't remember anything I said, it just felt like I blacked out for a bit" Beard noted rubbing his arm, probably due to him feeling a bit uncomfortable 

"Oh, okay, I just thought I'd point it out so it be a little less awkward for m-"

"though I maybe kinda do like you-" Beard quickly mumbled 

More awkward silence 

"Wait what?" Flash turned his body towards the other

"Nothing-"

"Beard, don't be a dick, tell me what you said"

I didn't say anything-"

"Beard, I know you did" Flash scooted a bit closer seeming a bit annoyed 

"I really didn't! Calm your man nipples!"

"Tell me before I pull your hair"

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh I would" To prove his point Flash grabbed a handful of Beard's hair.

Beard bit his lip debating if he should tell Flash he actually liked him and risk them never being able to look at each other, OORRR tell Flash to F-k off and get a handful of hair getting pulled, he didn't know which was worse.

...

'Screw it, I love my hair' Beard thought to himself 

"I might actually like you Flash-..." Beard 

"..."

Flash slowly let go of Beard's hair looking a bit shocked 

"Sorry if that-... Makes you more uncomfortable than you already were... Haha... I probably should have taken the risk of getting my hair pull-"

"Beard, look at me" Flash interrupted him placing a hand on Beard's shoulder 

"What?..."

Flash placed his hands on Beard's waist pulling him a bit closer

"I might actually like you to"

Then Flash leaned closer softly connecting their lips, at first Beard was flipping the hell out in his mind, really unsure about how to respond, cuz, he honestly had no idea what to do, he was just an expert on wisdom and hair, not this kind of shit. Really unsure about how to respond Beard slowly wrapped his arms around Flash's shoulders

"When was the last time you showered?" Flash asked pulling away from him

"Uh... Last week, why?"

"Ew, I think I got a bit of your hair in my mouth"

...

...

They both just grinned at each other before bursting out laughing. 


	12. Dr Teeth

Gonzo wheeled his chair around looking for the keyboardist with Camila on his lap.

He wheeled around for a while until he spotted that familiar orange hair and green skin in the back washing the windows, he also seen Cliff and Lips sitting on a blanket tie-Dying a few shirts, while Rowlf looked like he was having the time of his life playing fetch with a kid... It's good to see them smiling.

"Heyyy! Gonzo! Long time no see little buddy! See you're still with Camila... And in a wheelchair" Gonzo was greeted by Dr. Teeth

"Yeah, I got hit by a truck while coming back from Walmart"

"...And you survived?..."

"Yep!"

"Wow... Anyway! What brings you... And i'm assuming Cliff and Rowlf, here?"

"Oh! Well you see... I honestly don't remember but Cliff, Digit, Zondra and a few other people I can't remember convinced me with joining the Muppets again just a few days ago, so I guess that's what i'm here to do!"

"Getting the old gang back together?... Eh some of us in the band aren't on the best of terms right now..."

"Really? Why?"

Dr. Teeth just sighed 

"Well... Floyd is kinda being a dick to everyone, welll except with Animal, but I guess that's my fault, Zoot is also kind of pissed off with Floyd"

"Oh"

"Yeah, but other than that I guess were all ok" Dr. Teeth smiled taking the wash cloth out from the bucket and continued to clean the windows.

"If all you guys find a solution, feel free to come and get me when i'm on break"

Gonzo nodded and wheeled his chair back to the front. But when he did he found Flash and Beard on a bench fairly close to one another, Flash had his hands on Beard's waist and they seemed to be laughing about something, but they didn't seem to notice Gonzo

...

Gonzo just slowly wheeled back hoping to not disturb the two.


	13. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is new  
> Posted just a few days on Wattpad before the new rewritten Lew chapter (Aug 10, 2020)

Clifford and Rowlf looked around for the yellow haired muppet, seeing Gonzo wheel over to T.   
Then just ahead, Lips was sitting on a blanket laying out white shirts. Cliff stared in awe seeing his fluffy yellow hair in a cute bun and in the community center's staff shirt and basketball shorts _"This must be a sight to behold for ya, hm Cliff?"_ Rowlf chuckled elbowing him _"Ha! Jeez Rowlf,_ _yer_ _making me blush"_ Clifford laughed playfully pushing him. Then the two walked over to him

_"Uh, hey Lips!"_

The yellow haired muppet looked up and immediately gasped, his smile widening  
 _"Clifford? Rowlf? Hah! It's been so long!"_ Lips stood up giving Cliff a hug and playfully ruffing up Rowlf's fur _"Indeed it has been!"_

 _"What are you guys doing here? I see Gonzo's here as well"_ Lips asked

 _"Well, you see..."_ Rowlf scratched his ear _"How about we talk about this while uh, tye-dying?"_ Cliff suggested, motioning to the shirts and dye Lips had set up

 _"Haha of course! C'mon!"_ Lips took Clifford's hand (without thinking much of it) and sat down on the blanket _"You gonna tye dye with us Rowlf?"_

The dog was about to say yes, but was hit by an orange frisbee   
_"You wanna play with us?"_ A kid called out _"Heh, sure!"_ Rowlf laughed, picking up the frisbee and walked to the small group of kids

Clifford chuckled before grabbing a shirt _"Haha, anyway, what brings you guys here?"_

_*I'_ _**m** _ _**sorry but short ass time skip because my lazy ass doesn't want to write the same damn thing** _ _**lmaoo** _ _***** _

_"Anyway... So, yeah. "_ Cliff sighed using a spoon to carefully pour purple dye on the shirt

 _"I dunno... I would, but... There's no way I'm playing with Floyd until he apologizes"_ Lips sighed. God, _again_ with Floyd? What the hell did he do??

 _"Well, maybe Digit and Zondra can talk some sense into that guy, he seems to have pissed everyone off"_ Clifford shrugged putting the spoon down _"Yeah..."_

The two stayed silent, Lips watching Rowlf running on all fours to catch the frisbee, letting out a giggle seeing the younger kids rub the doggo's belly

_"Lips?..."_

The yellow muppet looked back at Cliff _"Hmm?"_

_"I... Never got to properly say goodbye... When, y'know... Or even the time we were all back for those last few shows..."_

_"Oh, yeah... Me neither..."_

Clifford took of his sunglasses, putting them aside and looked up at Lips

_"I just want to say I'm sorry"_

_"You don't have to apologise, Cliff, it's fine"_

_"No, it's not... If you really care about someone, you'd probably do your best to properly say goodbye... And I never got to"_

_"Cliff?"_

_"I missed you every day... I know this sounds cheesy as hell but... I wish I didn't hurt you when I left so suddenly..."_ Clifford sighed, Lips scooted closer, curious about what he will say

_"And, well. Hey, I guess I owe you one. That night I saw your tweet and, well I didn't want the apology to seem forced and here we are now so..."_

Clifford put his hand on Lips and looked up at him _"Well, now we're here so... I'm sorry"_

Lips gave a small smile, then without thinking gave Cliff a quick peck on the cheek _"It's alright, Cliff."_ He smiled, then his cheeks immediately went red when he saw Clifford's surprised face _"Oh_ _god-_ _I wasn't thinking-"_ but the other shook his head with a smile _"No, no, hah, it's alright"_

Then Clifford returned the kiss on the cheek

_"I was to afraid to lose one of my closests friends..."_

_"And I always chickened out.."_

_"I love ya, Lips..."_ Clifford shyly smiled, holding the other's hand. Lips' smile grew as he let out a happy squeal then threw himself into Clifford's arms, sending him into his back. Cliff letting out a laugh as Lips smothered him with kisses _"I love ya to!"_ Lips said in-between kisses

 _"I see you two finally admitted after all these years?"_ The two turned their heads to see Rowlf on the ground being gave scratches and belly rubs from a few kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIPS AND CLIFFORD SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G


End file.
